The Power of the Dark
by Ciel Moony
Summary: My first fic. Voldemort doesn't kill Harry Potter but kidnaps him after he realizes Harry was powerful. Bellatrix Lestrange kidnaps Neville for the same reason. Wrong!BWL Dark!Evil!Powerful Harry and Neville! Bad Summary! Better Story Inside! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first fanfiction so don't be mean! Please R&R and no flames!

Prologue

"Alohomora" whispered Voldemort. He smiled, if one could call that a smile. Tonight would be the night, he would kill the one in the prophecy, and he would be invincible. Not even _Dumbledore_ would be able to stop him.

It had been hard, trying to figure out which one was the Chosen One- Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, or Jonathan Potter, but since the second Potter had been born later than his first twin, Voldemort had chosen Jonathan. His spy, Peter Pettigrew, or better known as Wormtail, had told him of the Potter's hideout in Godric's Hollow after he had threatened to kill him.

He smirked, it was simply amusing to see how just one Crucio would make them scream and tell him their secrets. He went inside the halls of the unguarded house. James and Lily Potter were at an "Order" meeting. Peter had given them a false note and they had emptied the house.

Peter had given the Longbottoms the note too. Bellatrix Lestrange would kill the other boy, Neville. Then, when Frank and Alice Longbottoms get back, his faithful servant would finish them off too. The Longbottoms Aurors had been a thorn in his side, always capturing his Death Eaters.

He went upstairs and entered a room. There were 2 cribs. One for Jonathan and the other one for Harry. Voldemort cackled. This was just _too _easy. The two babies woke up, startled at first then started to wail. Then a window shattered and covered the two twins and they started to cry even harder.

"Silencio!"

Now they were getting annoying. But Voldemort smirked, he would finish off these weaklings and he would be undefeatable.

"Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

"James, I think something is wrong. Peter said that there would be an Order meeting here and I don't see _anyone_ except for us." Lily said to her husband. James sighed.

"I agree. If there really was a meeting, Dumbledore would've been here by now. Are you sure that this isn't a false alarm?" Alice asked suspiciously.

"Maybe Peter got the date wrong. He might've made a mistake." James defended one of his best friends.

Frank glanced at James and sighed," Let's just go back and I'll ask Dumbledore about this."

The tension was so thick a knife could've cut through the atmosphere.

"Alright, let's go back." Lily agreed and they Disapparated back to their own homes, not knowing that the night would change the world forever.

* * *

**5 minutes earlier.**

The fatal curse flew at Jonathan Potter. Suddenly, Harry gave out a cry and an aura of darkness- so strong that it could've killed Voldemort- radiated from him and he jumped in front of his brother.

There was a surge, a magical surge so strong that it blew Voldemort back. He looked back at the Potter boy with shock.

'No, that boy should not be allowed to live. He is too powerful for his own good!' thought Voldemort.

But his greed got in the way.

'Yes, he is powerful, but with right guidance and people, he could become one of my most loyal and powerful servants!'

"Stupefy!"

The Potter brat seemed reluctant to be Stunned, so he shot another Stunner that successfully put him down. The other twin was just crying silently, with a scar on his forehead in the shape of a crescent moon when the window had shattered. Voldemort did not know it at the time, but Jonathan Potter would soon be a celebrity for "surviving an encounter with Voldemort with his powerful magic."

He took the Potter boy and levitated him with a charm and Disapparated with a loud _crack _and they were gone.

* * *

**2 minutes earlier, before James and Lily was about to come back.**

Sirius Black whistled along as he walked down the street to Godric's Hollow. He was going to visit his godson with a present in his arm. James and Lily had told him that they were going somewhere and didn't bother to tell him where they were going- so Sirius was going to check up on their twins.

'I can't believe Prongs and Lily are on an Order mission again,' he whined to himself, or so he thought.

As he got closer he noticed that the door was opened and he heard two words that he never wanted to hear.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Sirius paled in fear and ran to the house.

'But how? Peter's the Secret Keeper and he would never betra-'

He figured it out. Moony was not the traitor as they had suspected. It was been _Wormtail._

Sirius growled. Wormtail would pay for this. He needed to tell this to Lily and James. As he got closer to the house, he saw a Death Eater guarding the door- Wormtail.

"WORMTAIL! You traitor! How dare you?" he roared.

"S-Sirius! I didn't mean to! You-Know-Who made me! You don't know how scary-"

"I don't give a damn if you were scared or not! Anyone of us would've gladly died to protect our friends! Stupefy!"Sirius growled.

Wormtail ducked and sent a Bludgeoning Hex.

"Protego! Stupefy! Confingo! Diffendo!"

Wormtail had blocked the first two with his shield but the third one had gotten through.

He whimpered as the Severing Charm had gotten his wand arm. Sirius sent two more Stunner quickly and bought down the traitor.

"Incarcerous. Expelliarmus."

Sirius took the fallen wand and left Wormtail and went inside the house only to hear two things. He heard Voldemort's cackle and the sound of Disapparation.

"No, it can't be." He whispered as he ran up to his godson's room. What he found there shocked him and changed him for life as he only saw Jonathan but no Harry. He broke down and sobbed, knowing that he had failed everyone- Dumbledore, Remus, and mostly James and Lily.

And that had been how James and Lily found him, with Dumbledore. Alice and Frank had been killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. Neville had disappeared like Harry had. James had fainted in shock, not able to absorb what had happened in the last few minutes, and Lily had sobbed for hours.

Later Dumbledore declared Jonathan Potter the Boy-Who-Lived for he had encountered Voldemort and had survived and had also injured Voldemort grievously, if the blood on the floor was anything.

It had been Harry's blood but Dumbledore didn't check and had just banished the blood. Little did they know, that Dumbledore's mistake about the BWL would change their lives forever.

* * *

**Riddle Mansion, Little Hangleton**

Voldemort sat on his throne listening to reports on the raids he had assigned.

"Master, please forgive us, Xenopilus and his wife managed to escape with a portkey-"

"Failure is NOT forgiven, Avery! Crucio!"

Avery's scream rang out in the room. Voldemort kept the Cruciatus Curse and lifted it after a minute.

"My Lord, please forgive me for my failure" Avery managed to wheeze out.

"Get out of my sight and tell Bella to come in." Voldemort spat out.

Avery painfully bowed down and told Bella to come in. She came in and bowed down and kissed the hem of his robe.

"Bella, was the mission successful?" Voldemort asked, not in the mood for another failure.

"My Lord, I have successfully killed the Longbottoms but I have brought the boy. Please let me explain.

When I was about to kill him, he radiated an aura of darkness that rivaled of yours Master. I- I thought that he could be of use to our cause and brought him under my care." Bellatrix reported to her master.

Voldemort thought for a moment and then nodded," Very good Bella. Make sure you train him in the Dark Arts. I expect you to train him very well. Do not fail me." He finished coldly.

"Yes, My Lord. I will train him with all my might."

"Oh, and Bella, take Harry Potter from my room and train him with the Longbottom boy. He has done the same thing that the Longbottom boy has done and I expect them to be loyal to me when they have grown."

"Y-yes, my Lord. I will do what you have told me to do." She kissed the hem of his robes again and left.

As Bellatrix was leaving, Voldemort smirked. The two boys were going to grow up to be powerful. You didn't need a Seer to know that. He would make them his right hand, everyone would be afraid of them.

They would do everything that his Inner Circle could not do. Also, they were the heirs of two very wealthy and powerful families. They would be a great force to be reckoned with.

**A/N- I know that this was rather short. But this is my first fic! So please R&R and no flames!**

**GuardianOracles**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I'm not sure if Harry or Neville should have pairings. I was gonna say no pairing but my readers are saying that I should for right now but I'm not sure. Help! Please R&R! No flames either. If you don't like then DON'T read it!**

**Remember, Harry and Neville are DARK and maybe evil. There might be a few Dumbledore bashings but nothing major.**

**Chapter 1**

Harry let out a hiss of pain. Today was his 11th birthday and he had hoped that Bella would be easier on him. But she had been even harder on him and Neville training them to endure the Cruciatus Curse. Sure, they could endure it for about 2 minutes but after that they were in a world of pain. They had been training since they had turned five, by the orders of their Lord and Master.

Harry smirked, _he _and Neville would be the right hand of Lord Voldemort. It was an honor, to be chosen to be trained to be his right hand.

"Harry, concentrate or else! Crucio!" Bellatrix Lestrange shrieked.

Harry, not expecting the attack, let out a muffled scream.

"D-damn you." He managed to groan out.

Bella, his mentor for the last 6 years, just smirked," Well, if you were just paying attention, I wouldn't have done that."

Neville just rolled his eyes. "Okay, enough of this. What are we gonna learn today?"

Harry let out a mental sigh. Over the years they had been trained, Neville had been eager to learn. While Neville had liked to learn, he was not able to pick it up as quickly as Harry. However, Harry was not eager to learn all that much so he was not as smart as Neville. Oh sure, he knew a lot of spells but he just was not knowledgeable in the Dark Arts as Neville.

"Okay, both of you brats, use the Darkness and duel with each other." Harry and Neville glared at her then glanced at each other in surprise. She wanted them to use the Darkness? The 'Darkness' as they called it was an aura of darkness that fueled them in magical power indefinitely. Like if they used a Crucio with the Darkness, the poor victim would die in mere moments because of the power and pain.

He and Neville unleashed their aura, making the atmosphere craccle with Dark Magic. They took their stance and aimed their wands at each other.

"Start!" Bella shouted.

Neville started the duel with a slash with his wand," Expulso! Expelliarmus!"

Harry blocked the first spell and ducked to dodge the second spell.

" Confringo! Caestratar Explecto!"

Neville's eyes widened in surprise at the second spell. He could block the first spell easily but the second spell was a Dark spell that only a powerful wizard could cast. Even without the Darkness helping them, it would surround the victim and burn them until they were nothing. It was like the weaker version of Fiendfyre but you could control it easily, but only if you were powerful. It was called the **Caestrating Curse.**

He quickly ducked the first spell but used a powerful Flame-Freezing Spell. When that didn't work he used a more powerful version of the Protego Charm.

"Never knew you would be the one playing dirty, Harry," Neville smirked, "Then I'll have to fight fire with fire!"

"Hestratar Coulvae Evalium!"

This spell was Neville's favorite Dark spell. It made the victim choke then cut off the arms. The spell was really painful. It would later kill the victim because it banished the lungs from the body. He had invented this spell with Harry. It was the Lung-Banishing Curse, Choking Charm, and the Arm Cutter Curse combined together.

They continued to duel with each other. They were evenly matched. Harry, who was powerful, did not know as many spells as Neville did. Neville was the opposite. More knowledgeable, but not as powerful. After two hours, Bella just put the duel to an end.

"Okay, enough! You two better go to the Infirmary." She said after she glanced at their injuries.

" Aww, is little Trixie worried for us?" Harry teased.

She just glared at the nickname and smacked his head. Hard.

Harry winced," Owww….. that hurt." He glared at her.

Bella just responded with a glare," Shut up. We're going to visit the Malfoy's and then Diagon Alley today. After you heal make sure you change into formal robes."

" Okay, we'll see you in about an hour or so." Neville said as they ran up to the Infirmary in the Lestrange Manor.

* * *

**Order of the Phoenix Meeting, Potter Manor**

"Well, is there anything else to report?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Most of the werewolves are either choosing to stay neutral or going to the Dark. We have only 156 werewolves out of 5000 on our side." Remus Lupin reported grimly.

"Those are discouraging new indeed. Do not lose hope everyone. As long as we live, there is hope." Dumbledore said, trying to cheer people up.

"Constant Vigilance! Don't let those filthy creatures sneak up on you!" Mad-Eye shouted, making almost everyone jump, except for Snape who only sneered.

( A/N- Remember, Voldemort did not die and Snape is not a spy for the Order.)

"James and Lily, please stay after the meeting. I have to talk to you." Dumbledore said while sucking on a lemon drop. After everyone had left, they came up to the headmaster. Dumbledore looked at them as they came up. After Harry had disappeared, they had been sad and mourning over their lost son. Now, they did not even remember him, spoiling Jonathan, the Chosen One, as he was called these days, with toys and money. That had make Jonathan Potter arrogant and proud, but James and Lily had not realized it, only looking at the fame and money they were receiving.

Only Sirius and Remus had remembered Harry but they had gone on, only visiting Harry's grave on Halloween.

Dumbledore smiled," How is Jonathan doing James?"

" He's fine professor. He finally got a broom, and a Nimbus 2000 at that! He's gonna be the best seeker since me at Hogwarts in Gryffindor." James arrogantly bragged.

Lily rolled her eyes," Seriously James. Jon needs to study before he goes to Hogwarts so that he can get the best grades."

" Whatever. Jon's a smart boy, he doesn't need to study. Besides, he doesn't need to get good grades, he doesn't even need a job when he grows up! He'll have the Potter Family Vault to support him."

" Yes, now I heard something about a death eater planning to attack the day when you go shopping in Diagon Alley. You must go secretly another day, so that you will not be in danger." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling once again.

" Of course, Dumbledore. We'll wear our new Invisibility Cloaks. I just bought 3 new ones with special features and we also have our emergency portkey just in case." James replied importantly.

Dumbledore smiled, " Well, then I guess this is good bye for now. I'll see you when the next semester starts." And Headmaster of Hogwarts Disapparated with a loud _crack!_

* * *

**Diagon Alley**

" Look at this broom Harry! It's the newest model, the Nimbus 2000! It can go up to 110 miles per hour and comes with a special broom kit service pack! And it's about 400 galleons! I'm going to ask father to buy it for me." Draco said smugly.

Harry and Neville looked at the newest model. They already had one, Bella had given it to them on their birthday.

**Flashback**

_It was July 31__st__, Harry's birthday. It was Neville's birthday yesterday, but they had just chose to celebrate it on one day, since their birthdays were right next to each other._

" _This is from Lucius and Narcissa." Bellatrix said as she threw a present at them. They opened it, and gasped. It was an Animagus Potion! When you drank the potion, it would immediately turn you into your animal, assuming that you had an Animagus form. They decided to drink it later, after the party. _

" _Here, this one's from Draco." _

_They opened the young Malfoy heir's present and took out a book. It was called _Dark Curses and How to Counter Them. _It explained how to use Dark Spells and how to counter them, hence the title._

_Then Bella got out a present wrapped with snitches and bludgers, and gave them it. It contained two Nimbus 2000's. _

_Harry and Neville looked at it in shock. Then they looked at Bella, who was smiling at their reactions, and ran to her shouting 'Thank You! Thank You!' They just loved Quidditch. Harry was a Seeker, and Neville was an excellent Chaser. Both were naturals, never even defeated once in a game together. _

**End of Flashback**

Both of them had two Animagus forms. Harry was a Dark Phoenix, which was an exact opposite of a Phoenix, who could only support light. A Dark Phoenix was the same as a Light Phoenix, except that the Dark one supported the Dark Side. He was black and red. His second form was a _Dementor._ He and the rest had been truly shocked, but agreed that it was a huge advantage.

Neville's first form was a Basilisk. But one different thing was that he could choose whether to turn on his Death Gaze or turn it off. The Dark Lord had charmed it so that those with the Dark Mark would not die from his eyes. His second form was a Water Dragon. They had been extinct for a few centuries now. They could control the water to their will and fly too. Instead of fire, ice came out of his mouth. It was blue and black.

They both had two _magical _Animagus forms. It was unheard of. Sure, there had been some powerful wizards or witches that had two Animagus forms. But they had magical ones. Not even Dumbledore was powerful enough to have two magical Animagus forms.

They went to Flourish and Blots, and bought all their books for the first year. Harry glanced at them and scoffed. They were way too easy. Even Draco knew all of them. As they were shopping in the book store, the trio saw lots of redheads coming into the store. He knew immediately that they were the poor Weasley's.

" Well, look who we have here! Why, it's the poor Weasels!" Draco sneered.

The smallest boy of the Weasley clan flushed," Shut up Death Eater wannabe" he shot back.

" Tut, tut Weasel. You obviously need to learn manners. Showing disrespect to your betters." Draco smirked. Finally, Ronald Weasley saw the two boys behind Malfoy.

"Who're you?" he blurted out.

Neville smirked," Well, Weasel, I knew you were dull, but not that dumb. We are obviously Neville and Harry Lestrange."

Ron bristled with anger," Heard about your daddy, losers. How does it feel like, to lose your dear, loving father? Of course, not that I really care."

In a flash, Harry and Neville moved up and punched his face really hard. The redhead fell back into the wall and fell unconscious.

" Damn, let's leave before somebody finds us!" Draco said frantically. They exited that area and saw the rest of the Weasley's.

" Oh, where is dear Ronald? I _hope_ he hasn't been hurt." Harry drawled.

" What did you do to him, you bloody Death Eater scum!" spat one of the twins.

But they just smirked, shrugged, and left, leaving the Light family in anger.

" Now we need to get our wands." Draco said, checking the list. Of course, they already had custom made wands, but they weren't allowed at Hogwarts.

They made their way to Ollivanders. As they entered the shop, they saw an old man trying to find a wand for a mudblood. They patiently waited, except for Draco who whispered ' Mudblood' as the Muggle-born went out of the shop.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, and Mr. Malfoy. What a pleasant surprise!" Ollivander said.

In an instant, they all pointed their wands at the man, "How did you know who we were?" Harry asked.

"I have my secrets, just as you have yours." The old man replied. Harry and Neville were still shocked. Nobody, except for the Malfoy's, knew that they were from the Light Families. How the man had found out, they didn't know, but they would remember this.

Mr. Ollivander just looked around for a wand to suit Draco.

" Here you go, Dragon heartstring, and made out of hawthorn. Perfect for Charms and Curses."

As Draco touched it, sparks flew out of it, indicating that it was the match for Draco Malfoy.

They spent 20 minutes looking for Neville's wand, making them quickly bored.

" Let's try this, made from Hornbeam, with a Griffon's claw as its core."

As Neville tried it on, sparks flew out of it. ' Finally!' thought Harry. But they spent thirty minutes searching for Harry's wand. It just never seemed to fit him.

" Here you go Mr. Potter. A branch from a Dark Phoenix Tree and the core is a fang from a Shadow Wolf."

Harry tried it on impatiently. Suddenly, black fire seemed to come out of the wand.

" Finally! Harry, I thought that you would keep me here forever!" Neville whined. Harry smirked.

" We had a long day. Let's go back home and take a rest. Draco, see you on the Express!"

Draco yawned, " I agree completely. I'll see you guys later. I need to get that Nimbus anyways. Bye!"

**A/N- Thanks for reading guys. I know I don't update really quickly but blame that on school. And since my laptop broke a few weeks ago, I have to use my mom's computer, which she is on every single minute. Remember review!**

**Guardian Oracles**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the Reviews! Since school started, I haven't had much time to write this, and I really didn't have the motivation either. And since my laptop broke and I have use to mom's computer (which she always uses) I couldn't really write as much. **

**Okay, I don't know what to say. I've just been busy….. NOT. I was just lazy to update. I haven't wrote anything except for today! I guess I just didn't have the motivation. I've been reading the Naruto fanfics and I forgot everything about this story. I'll try to update more often but I'm not sure. Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this! If I did, I would be super rich and not bother to write this. **

**Lestrange Manor**

Harry sighed. Today was the day he was supposed to go to Hogwarts- the 'Best Magical School' in the world. Honestly, he would rather stay home with his mother and Neville. Dumbledore would probably try to manipulate them into joining his Order. He would miss this place, it was a room full of memories.

As he traveled down the hallway, he saw the ritual room and smiled. The ritual room was where all the rituals were performed (duh), and he remembered his first time in there.

**Flashback**

_Harry and Neville watched as their adoptive mother set up the ingredients needed for the ritual. If they kept going as they were, someone would figure out that they looked like the Potters and Longbottoms. So Bella had decided to do the Blood Adoption Ritual. _

" _Okay, I want you two to put your blood on this knife and put it in this potion." Bella said, after putting her own blood in the potion. After they complied, Bellatrix whispered several incantations to get the ritual started. _

_She put in a Unicorn's Horn and then a Chimera's feather into the potion. _

"_Now, drink this when it turns red. Its gonna hurt a lot, but I don't care." She finished in a sing-song voice._

_Harry rolled his eyes but didn't speak. When it turned red, he quickly drank one gulp and gave it to his brother, who quickly drank the rest. After a while, he started to feel pain, similar to the Cruciatus Curse. But he and his brother didn't scream. As the pain started to rise, their fragile bodies couldn't take it anymore so it did the only thing it could do- shut down._

_After two hours, Harry and Neville found themselves in their room._

"_Uhhhhh, what happened?" Neville groaned. Then they saw each other and gasped in surprise as everything came back. Harry no longer had his horrible hair like James Potter. Neville was not plump as he was before. But those weren't the only changes. They had grown a bit, Harry was now 4'5 and Neville 4'6- which was pretty tall for 8 year olds. Harry's hair were black, and his eyes were blue instead of emerald green. Neville's hair was darkish brown and his eyes were the same. Soon, Bella came in with a house-elf carrying a tray. _

"_So, how're you feeling?" she asked as she gave out breakfast._

"_I can't believe I look so much different!" Neville exclaimed. Bella smirked, Harry looked a lot like her, and Neville could be mistaken for her husband when he grew older._

"_But won't we be suspected because of our names?" Harry asked thoughfully._

_Bella smirked,"No, I'll just say that I named you guys that to make fun of Potter and that Longbottom guy."_

_Harry and Neville laughed darkly, "You are soooo evil." Said Neville._

" _Now with that out of the way, let's start on your new tortu- oops, I meant training schedule!" Bella smiled in the I-am-so-gonna-torture-you way that made the new Lestranges terrified._

" _I think I'm gonna die." Groaned Neville after he looked at the schedule paper. It was insane! It even included a "Pain Endurance Lesson" where their mom would put them under the Cruciatus Curse. As they finished reading the paper, Neville was thinking, ' I think mom just turned insane! Wait, she already is… what the hell?'_

**End of Flashback**

Harry chuckled as he remembered all those memories. But he still had a problem, his luggage just wasn't big enough to fit all his stuff! An angry growl told him that Neville had the same problem.

"Kelsie!" Harry shouted. That was his personal elf. He had received her when he was 9. A _crack! _and she was in front of him.

" Is there elf-magic to expand the trunk?" he asked, " Mother took away our wands so that we wouldn't take it to Hogwarts. We only have our Ollivander wands." He answered at her confused look.

" Then Kelsie will help Master Harry." She squeakily said. Then with a snap, the trunk's inside became expanded. Neville saw what he did and called his own personal elf to do the same. Harry checked his watch. It was nine now.

" Damn it, hurry up!" their mother screamed. They just rolled their eyes, but went downstairs to their mom.

" Here's one more reminder of me…. _Crucio!"_ she cackled with glee. Taken completely by surprise, they couldn't hold their screams in. She held them in the Forbidden curse for another 3 minutes then stopped.

" I… Hate… You!" Neville said hoarsely and Harry couldn't help but agree.

" Well, too bad I don't care. Well, here's your Portkey so bye!" she said in her baby voice. She threw the Portkey at them and they instantly vanished, making them leave before they had a chance to recover. As soon as they were gone, she summoned her Death Eater robe, along with her mask. But her mask had a green snake on it, signifying that she was of the Inner Circle. She had a task to do.

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG

**Kings Cross Station **( did I get that right? Or is it called something else?)

When Harry and Neville landed at the train station, they swore at their mother, not that she could hear them.

" Damn her! Now, I have to repack my things!" Neville growled, staring at his open trunk with his things all over the floor. He glared at it, as if that if he glared hard enough, it would pack by itself.

"Here, let me help you. _Pack!"_ a voice that he never heard before. Neville looked up, and saw a woman that had bubblegum pink hair with Auror robes on. _Nymphadora Tonks, one of the Ministry's best officer and one of the Order's commander. _( I know she is younger in canon, but in mine, shes like 5 years older)

"Er… thanks! I have to go now." He said quickly, not wanting to be found out about who he was. He quickly grabbed his trunk and Harry and quickly went onto the train. They searched for an empty spot, finding it way in the back.

" You know, its only 9:30, we still have thirty minutes." Harry said. Neville just looked at him, waiting for his brother to explain.

" We could be spying on the Order or that Potter boy. And we still have to wait on Draco anyways." Harry explained.

" I don't think that any of the Order members would give out any information in public, lets just spy on the Potter guy for now." Neville replied.

Harry agreed and they used the **Third Eye **Spell. It was a spell that created another eye and it would go around, invisible and was useful for spying or cheating. ( I know, I know. I took this from Gaara's Sand eye but I don't own that either. I know, it sucks.) But it had one downside to it- if there was any magical ward or barrier, it would fail and cancel the eye.

? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?/ ?

**King's Cross Station, outside the train**

Jonathan Potter was currently trying to get away from the reporters that were swarming around him, taking pictures with a flash. Aurors were barely able to keep them at bay, making sure that none of them would harm the Boy-Who-Lived (God its annoying to type that). Jonathan was having a bad day. He was trying to talk to his best friend, Ron Weasley. But even his best friend seemed angry (jealous?), not talking to his only friend.

'_Damn it. Even Ron too? Is everyone trying to make my day bad? I'm the Boy-Who-Lived! I deserve more than this. But at least I got my dad to hide my new Nimbus 2000 to bring it to Hogwarts.' _ Jonathan smirked.

Finally, after a few minutes, they got to the train. The train didn't look that great in his opinion. It would be better if it could fly or something. Now, that would go on the Daily Prophet, with his picture on it.

He put his magically expanded trunk in. He still had some Sickles to buy some candy from the lady selling them.

" Jon, lets go look for a spot, I think that theres some room in the back." Ron said.

Jon quickly agreed and they started to look for a free spot, grinning at some fangirls, and walking as if he owned the train.

When Draco came in, Harry and Neville dropped their spell. They were a bit irritated that they had not found out anything. It seemed that even the parent of the Boy-Who-Lived kept Order secrets from their son.

" Hey Harry, Neville." Draco greeted. He came in with two boys that looked like trolls.

"Who're they?" Harry asked.

" Oh, this is Crabbe and the other one is Goyle." Draco replied. " they're here with me because father is their parents friend."

"Lose them, they look more trolls than human. I doubt that he even understands what I'm saying right now." Neville said coldly. Harry snorted as he saw the two trolls tryng to figure out if Neville had insulted them. The Malfoy scion sighed then sent them away.

" So what house do you want to be in. Father said that I would go to Slytherin." Draco puffed out his chest.

" By Merlin, of _course_ we all would want to go to Slytherin. Gryffndor is just plain stupid, Huffelpuff is just made of weaklilngs, and Ravenclaw wouldn't be that bad, but seriously? You have to study at least 4 hours a day to be accepted in that house. 'Sides, Mother has no doubt that both of us will go to Slytherin." Harry answered.

The rest of the ride was rather uneventful, except for when Jonathan Potter was walking around with his red sidekick, and his wimpy friend, Daniel Longbottom, second son of Frank. When he saw them he smirked- which just screamed '_ Im the Boy-Who-Lived and superior to you! _

The Weasley just sneered, and the Longbottom boy just whimpered. Jon opened the door loudly, making the three soon to be Slytherins glare at him.

" Heh, look at these slimy snakes, probably trying to kill some people at Hogwarts. I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking, but if I was Headmaster, I would just turn you in to Azkaban." Jon sneered.

" Oh, look! It's the carrot head too poor to buy some decent robes, a wimpy wannabe that would make a Huffelpuff look really strong, and some stupid guy who obviously doesn't know who's better than him!" Draco retorted.

Ron bristled, taking out his wand with Jon, looking ready for battle. Daniel just looked too scared to do anything.

Harry raised an eyebrow," Do you even know how to use a wand?"

Jonathan Potter smirked, " Of course I do! My dad and mom taught me so that I would beat wannabe Death Eaters like you in battle!"

Draco just took out his wand, " _Expelliarmus!" _ The Disarming Spell made Jon smash into Ron. But he quickly got up and started shouting.

" No fair! I wasn't ready you stupid son of a-"

" _Silencio_." Harry put his wand back. He took the so called Savior's wand and threw in out of the room.

" Now go play fetch mutt." And Harry sat back down, locking the doors when the trio ran out of the room. They started talking about Hogwarts and soon they had arrived.

They quickly grabbed their stuff and left the train.

" Firs' years! O'er here! Firs' years!" a huge man shouted. ( I don't really know how Hagrid sounds like so I'll just do it my way)

"Woah, look at that man! He looks like he's part giant!" Draco whispered.

" He's half-Giant, Mother told me that he's Dumbledore's ambassador for the giants in the war.

They got onto a boat, as it just started to go by itself. As they went they saw some other students who were probably Mudbloods.

"Blimey, look at that! Its Huge!" Neville said.

When they got to the castles door, Hagrid knocked three times.

_Boom Boom Boom_

The door slowly opened, revealing a strict looking woman in green robes.

" I am Professor McGonagall. Now, there are four houses in Hogwarts- Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now there are rules and points. If you are good, and listen to your professors, you will receive points, but break the rules, and you will lose points. I expect all of you to make your house proud." Then she left, opening the doors of the Great Hall.

As they went in, they all gasped, even Harry and Neville. It was full of students and they saw Dumbledore, old and wise, but powerful. The roof wasn't that surprising, as they had heard about it from Uncle Lucius.

" - it's enchanted to make it look like the night sky. Of course, I read that from _Hogwarts, A History._ Harry looked back. It was some beaver looking like girl talking to Susan Bones, niece of the frightening Amelia Bones. Susan looked like she did not want to be there, only looking interested because she didn't want to hurt the other girls feeling.

When she came closer to him, it was obvious that her parents were muggles, as she did not have any of the Pureblood Family crest on her robe.

" Mudblood" he scowled when she tried talking to him. She backed away, looking angry at Harry. She opened her mouth but was interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

" This is the Sorting Hat. It decides which house you will go to." The new eleven year olds looked at the hat curiously, wondering how it was going to do that. Suddenly the Sorting Hat broke out into a song.

_Oh, you may think that I'm not pretty…" _ ( I actually forgot how the song went…..)

Harry tuned out the rest of the song, and looked at the Professors at the table, he saw Severus Snape, Draco's uncle and one of the Dark Lord's top spies. Mad-Eye Moody, his magical eye spinning everywhere and seemed to be muttering ' Constant Vigilance' every few seconds. He saw Dumbledore, smiling at the students. He saw the tiny Professor Flitwick, though he was not to be underestimated because of his size. It was common knowledge that he had won 3 Dueling Tournaments in the past.

He heard thunderous clapping, and he was brought out from his thoughts. Professor McGonagall took out a large scroll and started reading off names.

" Adonna, Jake!' and it kept going down until,

" Lestrange, Harry!" Instantly, the Great Hall turned quiet, then the student started muttering.

"Lestrange?"

" Why is a Death Eater like him doing here?"

Harry went up and sat down on the stool and put on the hat.

" _Ah, yes. A Lestrange. Hmm? Whats this? A Potter too?"_

Harry was instantly alarmed. It seemed that the Sorting Hat had just gone through his Occlumency Shields without breaking them. It was unheard of.

"_Surprised? Of course I can read your mind, I was made by Godric for Merlin's sake. Now where to put you. Gryffindor is out, you are brave but you do not care about honor. Huffelpuff is out too. You are loyal, but only to few. Ravenclaw is good, but you only desire to be in Slytherin. But you could be great in other houses too you know."_

"_Nah, I rather be in Slytherin than any other."_

" _Well, its really your choice. Then you'd better be…"_

" SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherins screamed with joy, that a Lestrange had finally joined their ranks.

Harry put down the hat and walked to the table. He smirked. That had gone well.

**Yeah Yeah, I know. Crappy ending and all that. But seriously, I took too long and today was the only day to update cuz I don't have school today!**

**Well, any suggestions? Any advice? And tell me if I did something wrong ok?**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**Guardian Oracles**


End file.
